Perfect Stars
by Tiffany4
Summary: Authors note! 8 26 05!
1. Chapter 1

Perfect Stars  
  
Chapter 1  
  
2011  
28 years, it hasn't seemed like its been that long, but It's a strange thing, how when you are younger you have no concept of how fast time really goes by. Like the snap of a finger…or the spin of tire swing that's something I can relate to.  
  
1988  
  
"Kimberly Ann Hart you get your butt in her right now!"  
Trini looked at me as we stood up, whenever my Mother used my full name I knew that I was in trouble. Trini was my best friend, in the entire world, I knew she would stand by my side while I was getting yelled at.  
  
I turned around to smile at her to thank her for staying with me, but she was already running for her house. Oh yeah, she stuck around, all right.  
  
My mom came outside instead of waiting for me to get in the house, which I wish she would've. Public humiliation defiantly wasn't my favorite thing.  
  
"Look at you Five years old and you are still playing in the mud, in your new dress none the less."  
  
I winced slightly. I didn't know that I would get dirty when Trini came over and we went to go make mud pies. Who Knew they could be so messy?  
  
She must have noticed that I was sorry because she took my hand and lead me into the house to get changed.  
  
I looked behind me, no one heard anything, thankfully, and everyone was either inside there houses eating dinner or gone. Trini probably heard it, traitor.  
  
I Live in Angel Grove, in the same house my entire life. My life kinda reminded me of that movie, Now and Then, the one where the four girls lived in that subdivision, but instead of living in different parts of it, we all lived next door to each other. Since we all were pretty much the same age, our parents never put up fences, or anything so we could play together whenever we wanted, sorta like one big park.  
  
The Oliver's had a swimming pool, Trini had this jungle gym playhouse thing, Billy had all the video games, Jason had all the sports equipment all the boys things. Aisha had all the dolls and makeup for the girls, and my house had the tire swing and the food. I'm almost sure that our parents worked it out that way, but they deny it to this day. Oh well, no important thing.   
  
Like I said, it was just like a movie. Eight kids with this perfect life and perfect houses with a big green grass backyard. Now, it's hysterical to me.  
  
I keep mentioning this Group as 'us' and you don't know who I am talking about.  
  
Trini Kwan. She was my absolute best friend in every way possible. I had been friends with her since we were in Diapers. She was the wild one of the group, although she was Kind of panicky, Billy use to call her 'Spaz' and of course she hated it. She had long black hair that went to about the middle of her back, her dark brown eyes always reminded me of the Mud pies that we use to make all the time.  
  
  
Billy Cranston. My Other best friend he was totally goofy and awkward. He wasn't that big on playing sports, but he loved dodgeball, why I'll never know, but he was smart, so smart that no one ever made fun of him, They probably figured that he'd be famous or something like that.  
  
Rocky DeSantos. His Wild Spiky hair used to drive me absolutely nuts. His mother was constantly trying to get him to brush it down, or do something else with it, although his dad said it make him look all manly and Tough. And since he was a boy which parent do you think he listened to?  
  
Aisha Campbell. She always had her hair in braids no matter the length, she just had it in braids. It made me appreciate my hair, its not that it looked bad, it didn't it was just...I don't know not for me I guess. That girl had so many Personalities, I still haven't see all of them. She is like ten different people in one. It can be infuriating at times, but its what makes her interesting.  
  
  
Tommy and Katherine Oliver. The were the only ones out of our little 'group' who had a sibling, but since it was each other it was okay. IT was weird how none of us had any brothers or sisters. Maybe our parents noticed our movie life, and thought it was too perfect to mess it up. If that's true, we all know that they wouldn't ever admit to it. They'll just keep it to themselves.  
  
Anyways, Katherine, or Kat as we called her. Remind me of the Barbie's we use to play with.Her Long blonde hair always made me wish I had it. She was always so perfect, the way she walked the way she talked, even the way she drank her milk was perfect.  
  
Tommy. Well I am not sure how to describe him. He was always the quiet one, when we were younger I wasn't quiet sure what to think of him. Tommy had layers. And I don't mean just one or two, he had layer upon layer upon layers that you had to get through to get to know him. But it was worth it, definitely.  
  
Anyway, my mom took me inside cleaned me up and sent me to bed. My dad had bought me a telescope. Why I'll never know until this day, I mean I loved looking at stars as much as the next person, but I think it was more for my dad then me. The one thing I remember most about my dad is that he loved to look at the stars he always would take me out side and lay out a blanket and we'd lay there for hours and I would listen to him talk about the universe until I feel asleep and he would carry me back to my room. Remembering times like these it almost makes me miss him, notice I said almost.  
TBC  
+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+ 


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2  
  
Second grade changed all of us… what I mean is we all grew closer. That was the year that my parents started fighting, and at first it was normal fights that parents would have you know? And then it stopped. Just like that, and I thought that it was over with that they wouldn't fight again. Sometimes the innocence of a child protects that child from seeing or hearing things that they don't want to see.  
1990  
That's what was protecting me from actually seeing them fight, the normally did it when I wasn't around, at least that is what my mom told me years later. For a few months it was okay, and my dad took me back outside to look at the stars, but after about a week that stopped and they started fighting again, this time it was loud and scary, I use to take my blanket and sneak out of my house and to Jason's, heck it wasn't that hard, all I had to do was run across my back yard and into his. Unlike most of us, he got a bedroom downstairs and I was able to get to his room.  
By the time I got to Jason's I was crying…no I was sobbing, I didn't know how to make sense of it all, and Jason was like a brother to me, I knocked on his window once, and then slid down the wall leaning against it still crying, I didn't know that Tommy and Billy were there too. IT was Tommy who heard me knock on the window, and he looked out, and when he saw me he climbed out of the room and pulled me into a hug trying to get me to stop crying long enough, to tell him what was wrong eventually they got me into Jason's room and they called Trini.   
Within Ten minutes she was there, now remember we were only in the second grade. Trini got me to calm down and I told her what happened with my parents she had me call my parents, and I ended up staying at Jason's house that night the entire night didn't sleep and early in the morning I snuck out of his house and went back into my back yard sitting on the porch, that is when my mom and dad both came out to talk to me.  
They started out by telling me how much they both loved me, now that I look back on it, that should have been a was a major warning sign of what was to come, but like I said I was only in the second grade and although I was smart, I didn't fully understand what was going one.  
"your mom and I wanted to let you know that Daddy is going to be moving out"  
I looked at my mom, who only offered a small teary smile, and then to my dad, who I could tell was upset but wouldn't cry. I moved my gaze to my dirty bare feet.  
"Kimberly We both love you.."  
  
"I know"   
I mumbled. And they both hugged me and gave me a kiss on the forehead, and then left me alone again. I remember that later that day my dad started to pack his things, even though he didn't actually leave until a week or two later.  
  
The night my dad left I'll never forget it. He waited until nighttime before he left. And For the last time I would ever get to do this with my dad, he laid out our blanket and we sat there looking at the stars and after what seemed like forever he finally spoke.  
"Kimmie… you know that I love you right..?"  
I looked at him and smiled.  
"yes and I love you daddy.."  
he gave me a small smile, before continuing on what he probably rehearsed for hours before hand.  
"what's going on with me and your mom has nothing to do with you, you never did anything wrong… I just need you to try and understand that, mommy and I love each other, but not the way we use to. I'll still visit you and you'll come see me on weekends and on some holiday"  
Yea right that was really going to happen. At the time I thought he meant it, he was my dad, I looked up to him. I nodded and then he sat up as I did and watched him as he pulled something that was sliver out of his pocket and then looked up at me.  
"give me your wrist."  
I held out my hand as he slipped a charm bracelet onto my tiny wrist, it was a little big, ok, who am I kidding it was a lot big, but that didn't matter to me, but that didn't matter to me, all that matters was that he gave it to me, and it was the most important thing that he had ever given me up to that point. I gave him a big hug.  
  
"thank you daddy, I love it!"  
"I know its no where near your birthday and I know Christmas is still a long ways away, but I thought that I would get you something special"   
I smiled brightly up at him, and that's when he hugged me and placed a kiss on my forehead and left. I remember hearing his car start up and then he was gone. He didn't even say goodbye, he just left.  
  
"Kimberly Honey are you out here?"  
I looked up at the stars and I smiled one last time before Turing to my mom, tears filling my eyes, and I couldn't hold it any more, and as I sat there I started to cry, and my mom was at my side immediately and she picked my up, leaving the blanket behind, and I cried for hours until I fell asleep that is when she took me up to my room and tucked me in.  
  
That year my mom and I never really mentioned the whole divorce, I of course told all my friends when they noticed the absence of my father, and they all were careful around me for a while.   
My mom decided that I needed an after school hobby. And I thought hanging out with my friends was a hobby who knew it wasn't? my mom obviously, so she signed my up for gymnastics.   
Little did she know how many problems that would completely screw things up in my life, that will come later.  
+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+ 


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3  
  
Sixth Grade was an interesting year for all of us. I guess that for every kid it is, but after having the same class with your seven best friends.(which I think our parents had something to do with.) And then suddenly you're all dismembered its hard.  
  
Its not only that, but you also discover your unnatural attraction to the opposite sex and for some reason you have crushes on people that you thought you absolutely hated. Its like your hormones mislead you, its disturbing to think about the crushes I've had.   
  
+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
  
  
1994  
  
Middle school is when they start to separate the smart kids from the not so smart kids. When your brains actually decided what friends you get to see during the day.  
  
  
  
So I spent most of my day with Tommy Aisha and Billy. While Trini, Rocky Kat and Jason spent their school days together. And if that wasn't bad enough The lunches were alphabetically. So ti was Me Aisha Billy Rocky and Trini. Then Jason Tommy and Kat had lunch togther. Trini and I only had one class together all day and that was the class we all had together, which was PE! And so naturally it was our favorite.  
  
  
  
Even Kat, who hated outdoor sports, well most of the time, Loved PE. We always picked each other for teams, even when the guys were captain's they would pick the rest of us first, including the girls, even though we weren't that good. It was just the thing, whichever one of us was captain would pick the rest of us, it was only natural. Even If that meant losing all the good players we did it anyways. IT was okay that we did it, because Tommy and Jason were amazing players, and Rocky would scare the other team away with that hair…er I mean attitude. And Billy he always tried his hardest.  
  
  
  
That isn't to say that us, the girls weren't any good. Jason and Tommy spent many afternoons with all of us practicing and getting lessons from them that way we could always win. To the guys that was the most important thing, damn the male ego.  
  
  
That was the year that you start making new friends, and we all did. We got new friends that we spent time with and had fun, but we never brought them into our little group. It was an unspoken rule. It was our pact, that no one ever had to mention. It was our group only. No Questions asked.   
  
  
  
We all started to care what we looked like. The girls started to wearing cuter clothes, no longer the tomboys that we use to be. And the Guys made sure they didn't look like the just came from playing in a giant mud hole.  
  
  
  
Then there were the crushes we all had them. One Saturday when the boys were all gone on this big Father son fishing trip, we sat on the grass, and started talking about our crushes. IT was a funny thing to see the way things turned out. We all had crushes on one of out counterpart Lovelies. And Now that I look back on it, the crushes were so…wrong. It was like this puzzle where the pieces just didn't fit together.  
  
  
  
Kat had a thing for Jason. Aisha was googly over Billy. Trini was mad for Tommy and I was going to die for Rocky   
  
  
  
I don't even remember why, I liked Rocky, I mean I hated his hair. And Most of the time he was this big jerk. I blame it on screwed up hormones.  
  
  
That's is when it started. We would tease each other to no end about our silly little crushes.  
  
  
  
There was this period of time about a month I believe when Aisha didn't understand the math. And she didn't ask me, her friend, for help. And She didn't ask Tommy who was probably smarter than I was, so she asked Billy.   
  
  
and everyday after other day she would go over to his house or they'd be sitting in the back yard and help her with the math. Well he would try to help her, but all she could do was sit there and stare at him. One time she even put a Flower in her hair in an effort to look beautiful.   
  
And Billy would never notice. Kat Trini and I would always walk by and make little kissy noises until Billy got so confused that he'd go play with the other boys.  
  
  
  
  
Jason started playing Peewee football at this little recreation center a few minutes away from where our houses were. So Kat would make us all get on our bikes and ride the whole five minutes just so she could sit and watch him. He was actually pretty good, but we would never admit that to him, and every single time he'd do something good, Kat would stand up and cheer, like she actually knew what was going on and it was our duty to tease her to no end about it, of course.   
  
  
  
"Why are you cheering so loud?" Aisha would ask and then I'd say  
  
"I don't see anyone special"  
  
  
  
And Trini would just giggle.  
  
  
It was hard for me to really do anything with Rocky. He was always hanging around with Tommy or just gone, no one knows where he'd go, or he'd be playing video games with Billy. I never really saw him, maybe that is why I liked him for as long as I did.  
  
  
  
I know I'm awful  
  
Tommy loved to swim, which is probably why they had a pool. It was one of his favorite things to do in the sixth grade. He'd hop into his swimming trunks, and go to the pool and swim for a while. Occasionally begging me or Aisha to go swim for him because Rocky and Billy would be playing video games.  
  
And for Tommy it was easy to beg us too. Especially since Trini would drop whatever it was she was doing every single time she saw him head for that pool, that girl had it bad. Then she would drag the three of us over in our own swimming suits to sit in the lounge chairs and 'work on our tan' We were in sixth grade, like anyone would believe that we were working on our tan. But that is what she said, but we all know what she was really doing. She was giving her eyes a workout is what she was doing.  
  
  
  
And she was the smoothest of us all. She'd wear sun glasses and turn her head to the side, so it made her look like she was either sleeping or just relaxing while she was staring at Tommy. Then Tommy would swim up to us and give me or Ish the puppy dog eyes and he'd say. "Kim the water sure is nice today"  
  
  
  
Or He'd say, "Ish, the water is awfully warm today"   
  
  
  
And then there was my personal favorite, when he would sink down about as low as his masculinity would let him and just say " Kim….Ish….please"  
  
  
  
That was begging you see.  
  
  
And there sometimes when we would. When we didn't mind the jealousy coming off from Trini in waves. But most of the time we'd stick by our best friend guidelines and stayed were we were, despite the splashing.  
  
  
  
And he very rarely he'd ask Trini to join him. But she never jumped at the chance. She tried to play the Sixth grade version of hard to get. And whenever he asked, she would toss off some rehearsed line about working on her tan. Like I said who'd believe that we were actually working on our tan we were only in the sixth grade.  
  
  
  
And I most give her credit. If I hadn't been her best friend on the face of this planet, I'd never know that she had rehearsed it. And Of Course Tommy feel for it every time.  
  
  
  
And Of course he never asked Kat. I guess he figured that asking his own sister was just lame.  
  
at the end of the week we had this thing where we all would dish about each of them over Ice Cream. Kat would always be shrugging acting like Jason was nothing special. I never had anything to report about Rocky. Aisha would just get this far away look in her eyes that you would see in the movies. That should have told me that it wasn't going to last for long. And Trini Would bounce around and start talking to herself, pretending that she was Tommy and that he had just confessed his life crush to her.  
  
  
  
Whenever she would go on about that I never listened to her babble on about Tommy. I don't really know what it was I mean I would listen to Aisha and Kat , but whenever Trini would start to talk about Tommy, I'd tune her out.  
  
  
  
Maybe I knew that it would never be so listening just seemed like a waste of time.  
  
Maybe I was just weird.   
  
+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+ 


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4  
  
  
1995  
  
my birthday.Correction-Trini's and my birthday. Our birthdays were only a few weeks apart, so we always had a joint birthday party. Not that it mattered. It was just the eight of us in elementary, and that continued into Middle school. We were turning twelve, just like everyone else in the sixth grade. But this time it was our turn. I think our parents were worried a little bit, we were after all almost teenagers.  
  
Our parents all brought out the tents and let us sleep outside. There were four tents. No Girls in guys and no guys in the girls. I think that they trusted us, but they were just being careful. We had a fire and roasted marshmallows, Jason tried to tell this ghost story that was suppose to be scary, but it just turned out lame. Probably because we were in our back yard, but we'd start laughing and they never got finished.  
  
"We need to have some excitement" Rocky said, and I of course I was swooning, It was so very sad.  
  
He got this mischievous grin on his face, and I glanced towards the three other girls. We weren't liking that grin to much.  
And of course Billy had to play along.  
  
"What kind of Excitement, Rocky?" Billy looked at Rocky and he looked back at him I swear boys have telepathy. It was that moment that made me absolutely sure that they did have it. And all the boys looked at each other, and saw Rocky's grin, and they all started grinning too.  
  
  
It was Jason who said it, not Rocky. truth or dare.  
  
Us four girls panicked. Truth or dare and us four bad bad bad bad idea. Truth or dare was how crushes became revealed. So this was a Very bad Idea.  
  
But of course we were brave. I mean it could be used to our advantage. We could discover who they liked. Oh yes Rocky's Idea was getting better by the minute.   
  
"I go First."I spoke up, I was going to show those boys who was scared. Everyone just nodded in agreement I guess they wanted someone else to go first anyways.  
  
  
  
I looked around our circle, faces I knew so well. I wasn't the best at dare so I was praying that whe person I would pick would choose truth. The real question was, who would pick truth, and out of them who did I really want to know about?   
I looked around the circle and my gaze landed on Tommy. Quiet Tommy, who was becoming more my friend each and everyday.   
  
  
  
That was another thing that changed in middle school. You grew a lot more closer to your group that you didn't really know or you weren't really close to before.  
  
  
  
Before it was Trini that knew everything about me,. Next was Kat, and Billy was right there with her, and I knew Jason pretty well.  
  
  
  
That changed that year. Trini was still my bestest friend and why wouldn't she be? But Kat Sort of faded into the background with Jason, and Tommy and Aisha popped up.  
  
  
  
Aisha still had that Take-no-crap attitude that I sometimes envied. No one dared to mess with her because of her firecracker personality, and Trini sometimes had that spark too.  
  
  
  
And Tommy. Tommy was always just Kat's brother to me, well most of the time. But now...now he was Tommy. Tommy, who paid attention to only me whenever I was talking and Actually heard everything I was saying.  
  
  
  
"Tommy Truth or dare?"  
  
He looked at me, his eyes widened, and then determined. "Truth."   
  
Someone in heaven loved me. Now, I needed to come up with something to ask him.  
  
Oh, Screw whoever loved me in heaven. They couldn't even be nice enough to give me something good to ask him. I looked at Trini, who was looking at me her eyes shinning. She really didn't expect me to ask him that did she?  
  
Oh lord, she really did.   
  
This was awful I would hated it if anyone asked me who I liked yet,when my best friend demanded something with her eyes, I had to do the deed.   
  
Wait that sounded wrong.  
  
She demanded I perform the task.  
  
That sounded wrong too. Heck Screw it. You know what I mean.  
  
"Tommy, do you like anybody?"  
  
He didn't even look shocked, it was like the boys knew you were going to ask that question. Maybe because they were going to ask us that question. Our little devious minds.  
  
He looked at the ground for a moment and then shook his head. Making this face, like he wasn't sure of what to say. I swear that Trini's face was turning purple. She was holding her breath, and she kept playing with her hair, I guess she was trying to look appealing, Kat, Aisha and I had to bite our bottom lips to keep from laughing.  
  
Tommy sighed, then looked back up at me, straight in the eyes.  
  
"I dunno" that was all he said.   
  
What kind of an answer was that. He doesn't know? I wasn't even the one who liked him, and I was outraged with such an indirect answer, I risked looking over in Trini's direction.  
  
  
I swear her right eye started to twitch, which almost made me loose the hold I had on my giggles and she had obviously started to breathe again. Because she wasn't blue anymore but red. Not red from her blushing, but red because she was mad. Her hands were clenched into fists at her side and I swear her hair it was. Frying. And I am almost sure that there was smoke coming out of her ears.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean you DON'T KNOW??" She exploded at Tommy. I suddenly felt bad for him, I mean I have never been on the receiving end of Trini's Wrath. But I have seen it, more than once.  
  
  
Tommy looked at me, then to her, not sure what he had done wrong. "I..I just don't know I might"  
  
This seemed to calm Trini down a little bit. Because she hoped that he was thinking about her when he made that statement. The thought of that made me a little.. a...little....umm I don't know, it made me something.  
  
Everyone was quiet now. No doubt trying to get over the shock of Trini Reacting so violently.  
  
It's a very interesting thing, how once you hit middle school truth or dare is suddenly became much more daring, its almost as if you're trying to prove that you're growing up somehow. We moved the game into one of the tents, we were all squashed against one another, but none of us seemed to mind.  
  
  
And it was just my luck that I ended up between Trini and Tommy. And I couldn't exactly move without hurting Tommy's feelings, and without drawing attention to myself. So I had to just stay where I was. Although I kept my eyes alert in case Trini decided she wanted to bite me or something. It would have been really easy for her too, they way she was all mushed up against me.  
  
All in all the game turned out to be very revealing. In more ways than one.  
  
Kat had never stuffed her bra, thought Billy was kind of cute and didn't really have just one best friend out of the seven of us. Billy wanted to be in a band some day and would pick me to be his sister (Why I'll never know) And has never said a cuss word before. Trini thought Rocky's hair was kinda cute (And let me just say, she is the only one) and kissed Billy's toe. Not that was just dirty...really dirty. Jason is so odd.  
  
Jason really did think that football was a little tough and had kissed some girl at school named Emily. I'd never met her before, but Aisha was completely disgusted and most of the time I trusted Aisha's Judgment. Ish, she still played with Barbie's sometimes and she flashed everyone, Gosh I swear Jason is such a pervert. But anyways, they were pretty red the rest of the night and could not find the courage to look Ish in the eyes, those whimps.  
  
Rocky ate grass, his biggest peeve about the four of us girls was that we took too long to brush our hair (Excuse me? At least we took time to do it at all) and he kissed me on the cheek which really grossed me out, so I knew that I pretty much didn't like him anymore.  
  
  
I spent a good amount of my childhood obsessed with his hair.  
  
Tommy liked having a sister, he had never kissed a girl, and the game ended before Jason could give him his dare, which I know would have been having Tommy kissing someone.  
  
I never had a crush on Jason (Billy thought I did don't even ask me why.) and everyone got glimpse of my stylish and new pink silk underwear. Boys are strange I mean its just underwear!  
  
Our Parents came out and broke up the game, telling us it was time for is to get to sleep. And they stayed outside to make sure that none of the girls went in the boys tents and Vise Versa. Like we couldn't have don't that when they were gone, but we didn't.  
  
I think the most interesting part of the night was that every crush that one of us girls had was revealed and nothing ever came of them. So that pretty much answered our questions of if any of the feeling were mutual. The thing about middle school crushes is that once they are out in the open, they are over, its like a big secrete that you have to keep quiet about and that's what makes the crush so important. Once everyone knows its gone.  
  
Thank god they did, could even imagine if any of the crushes came true?  
  
I have a feeling that it'd be world war III.  
  
+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+ 


	5. Chapter 6

Hey all! its been so long since i've had the chance to work on my stories. ANyways, i'm not sure how many people are actually reading this, but i know that there were a few people acutally reading this. My question is, I'm not sure which way this story should go. I have a little block. I could either take this one of two ways. and its up to what you the readers want... so heres it is:

They could become power rangers ,and then i could write it that way...OR

They could just be normal teenagers and no ties to the power rangers what so ever, so please comment and let me know what you think the faster i get responses the sooner i know which way to take this! 


End file.
